supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Native Purgatory Monster Species
This Unnamed Monster Species refers to an unidentified race of creature that is native to Purgatory.Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6 They were one of the more powerful monster races and there were only two known in existence. As only two have yet to appear, not much is known about this race. History There's been no specification of the date of their creation, though these creatures apparently originated in the realm known as Purgatory.Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6 One member of this race crawled to the Earth through an opening of Purgatory, when H.P. Lovecraft and his friends opened a doorway. She took the body of Lovecraft's maid, and then went about killing the members, so the door couldn't be opened again. Over the years she took the name Dr. Visyak, and lived a human life, as well as having a relationship with the hunter Bobby Singer. Eve then returned to Earth to defend her monstrous offspring. Though she was thwarted in her plans by Dean Winchester. Castiel kidnapped her, and he and Crowley tortured her to force her to reveal information about Purgatory. Dr. Visyak revealed that the spell required the blood of a native of Purgatory, so they killed her to take her blood. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' These creatures were immune to natural death (i.e. physical aging, diseases, and traditional methods of destruction). Elanor Visyak has lived over 900 years, unaffected by aging. *'Superhuman Strength:' These creatures possess vast strength. Elanor Visyak was strong enough to easily rip apart a grown man, splattering his blood over a wall. Eve and Elanor Visyak both implied they could deal with the King of Hell all by themself. *'Superhuman Speed:' These creatures are incredibly fast, this was seen when Elanor evaded The Armory's men that were searching for her. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Dr. Visyak was able to endure Crowley's efforts to persuade her to reveal information on Purgatory. Whether this was due to personal willpower or some type of inborn attribute is unknown. *'Invisibility:' As a spirit following her escape, Elanor could remain unseen to human eyes. *'Possession:' This unnamed species could obviously take over the body of a human. While Eve required certain prerequisites in order to inhabit a body, it is unknown if Elanor Visyak was bound by such demands. *'Magical Ability:' A member of this species displayed the ability to erect sigils and wards against other supernatural beings (although it failed to ward off angels). Weaknesses *'Angelic Beings:' One broke under the torture of Castiel. Known Members * Eve: The original propagator of the majority of supernatural beings hunters face. She was in the depths of Purgatory, until she was released by dragons and arrived on Earth using a young virgin girl as a vessel. She is a more powerful and respected member of this race, with implied ties to the Leviathans. * Eleanor Visyak: A weaker variant of this species, who isn't as old or as powerful as Eve.Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6 She arrived to Earth through a ritual performed by H.P. Lovecraft and his friends. As opposed to Eve, she was notably more benign and even helpful towards monster hunters. Trivia *According to Sera Gamble in Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6, Visyak originated in Purgatory and was a similar creature to Eve. **Thus this species may have some relationship with the Leviathans. **Eve could possibly be a hybridization of this species and the Leviathan. *Neither of the two members of this race has ever demonstrated the totality of the races observed abilities. References